


For Good

by Dirty_Corza



Series: No Good Deed [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock leaves the morning of John's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

Sherlock wasn’t dressed for the wedding.

That was the first thing John noticed when he came downstairs to find Sherlock in jeans and a hoodie.

It was closely followed by another shocking observation, the flat was nearly empty of all things Sherlock. He barely needed to glance into the kitchen to know it was empty of experiments and body parts.

“Sherlock?”

“I-I’m sorry John. But I have to go.”

“Today? But Sherlock, it’s Mary and my’s-“

“I know, and John, I just can’t stay. It’s your day. And me being there-” he shook his head, anguish clearly written on his face. “I’m going from your life for a while now, John. I know the timing is not the best, but you’ll have Mary, and I won’t be far away. I just can’t live like this, John. I don’t have a mission anymore, and I, well, I don’t have a blogger. And before you say anything, I know you’d still go adventuring with me, but that wouldn’t be fair to Mary and I know you love her.”

John stood, aghast for a moment before he went to his friend, hugging him close. “If you do this, I’ll be just as lost as you, you know that? You’re a part of my life, Sherlock. The three years I thought you were dead nearly killed me.”

Sherlock laughed softly, pressing his lips into John’s golden brown hair. “And you found a woman who brought you out of it. She’s good for you John, I can’t deny it.”

John pulled away, blinking the tears from his eyes. “You’ve been good for me, too, Sherlock. You better come back, or I will hunt you down and- and- and make you come back here, to this flat. Home.”

“Of course, John. Can’t have you chasing after me.” He picked up the last of his bags before heading out the door. “You’ll be happy, John. And Hubert, if you’re thinking of baby names. Sherlock is really too much for a son of yours.” With that and a wave, he hurried down the stairs, leaving John dumbfounded watching after him. 

His heart was breaking, a little bit, to watch his best friend leave hours before his wedding, but the parting comment… “Sherlock Hubert Holmes? My god, the poor child.” He managed a small smile, taking a deep breath before straightening out the sleaves on his suit and heading to the door. It was time to be off. Sherlock or no Sherlock, he’d be married today, and what Sherlock had said was true. She was good for him, and he loved her. Besides, Sherlock had promised to come home one day. And John would damn well see he’d keep that promise sooner rather than later. Especially if there was a little Hubert Watson in the family.


End file.
